Ergonomic furniture has long been recognized for its benefits in counteracting certain negative side effects of sedentary living and working conditions. More specifically, ergonomic chairs have been known to help individuals maintain good posture, spinal health, and productivity. However, conventional designs in this field have failed to address certain inadequacies and limitations of preexisting models and therefore, further innovation to overcome this stagnation is needed.